


Donald J Trump Ruins Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Donald Trump - Fandom, Super Mario Bros. (1993)
Genre: M/M, What the Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I am 90% sure that I am a human being that wrote whatever the fuck you call this





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Hajime Hinata and today I'm getting married to the love of my life, Nagito Komaeda. I wore a tuxedo and he wore a lovely white wedding dress and carried a bookay of flowers ((A/N: i think thats how u spell it???? lmao))  
He was beautiful. This day was perfect until....  
"K-Komaeda-san there is a spider on your shoulder!!!!" Tsumiki yelled. Before Hajime could crush the spider, it bit Komaeda and he fell into a comma!!!! Kimura ran over but...  
None other than Donald Trump came over!!!  
Donald said, "I don't approve of him getting married to some Reserve Course scum."  
Hinata seethe with rage and was about to punch the orange man...  
But the man wearing a $2 toupee picked up Komaeda's commatose body and flew away to his evil lair before Hinata could do anything!!!!  
Mario appeared and said, "Donald-kun is the new Bowser, oh no!!!"  
"Mario-san, teach me how u can save Komaeda from Donald." Hinata demanded.  
"Okay, but first let's give Seiko some screentime." Mario agreed.  
Seiko said, "Komaeda-san's ex is Donald but... Komaeda left him. Ever since then, Donald has had an unhealthy obsession with Komaeda and wishes to marry him. Because I am in the tags and need screentime, I shall help you save him, so train me as well, Mario-kun!" Seiko concluded.  
"M-Me too! Komaeda-san is nice and doesn't deserve that ch-cheeto!!!" Tsumiki agreed.  
"Very well," Mario said, "Training starts tomorrow!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't sleep so you get another chapter like 10 minutes after the first one

It is so lonely in Donald's lair. I didn't want to marry him. I only love Hinata-kun! Donald can go fuck himself!!  
I wish he would free me. I do not love him. I just want to be with Hinata-kun again...  
***  
Komaeda paused in his writing when the door to his room opened.  
Without turning to the visitor, he spat, "What do you want?"  
Donald said, "You know what I want."  
Komaeda replied, "I'd rather marry Enoshima than a racist cheeto with a hairdo that probably costed less than a dollar."  
"Oh we'll see about that" Donald giggled before leaving th e.  
***  
"Let's get down to business to defeat the Trump." Mario began before being interrupted be Hinata.  
Hinata said, "Wtf Mario this isn't a fucking disney movie"  
"I-I don't mean to interrupt you but i-it sure does have the plot of one", Tsumiki pointed out.  
"She's right" Kirigiri said before going back into the realm of irrelevance.  
Kirigiri then exited the realm of irrelevance.  
"Can someone fill me in on this shitty plot? I think my dads are doing the diddly do in the realm of irrelevance so I'm going to join you in whatever the fuck this shit is." Kirigiri demanded.  
Seiko began to tell the story, "It all started when-"  
Kirigiri interrupted, "It know, Trump kidnapped Komaeda because he's the crazy ex. I meant fill me in on what this bullshit training is for this disney ripoff."  
"We just started" Seiko stumbled.  
Mario barfed, "Alright, I see I need to teach you how to be villains!"  
Tsumiki had then shot, "A-Arent we the heroes though?"  
"Mario stop trying to force shitty musical numbers in this fanfic." Hinata and Kirigiri said in unison ((A/N: that means at the same time lmao))  
"Well, how else are we going to make this fanfic shitty?"  
And then everyone trained by singing we are number one and then they were ready to go to Trump's lair and take him on and save Komaeda.  
They faced against the evil Trump minions and...  
Soon, they were in front of the evil lair of Trump.  
"Are you ready? Hinata asked everyone"  
"Yes" Kirigiri, Mario, Kimura, and Tsumiki said in unison ((A/N: that means at the same time))  
Then let's go! "Hinata said as he opened the door, read to face.trump!1!"  
"It's the nutshack" Kirigiri said before ending the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epic anime battle shall take place in the next and final chapter  
> What have I done  
> Okay I'll go to fucking sleep now


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They save Komaeda and live happily ever after  
> But I regret everything about this

Komaeda sat in the lair, still in his wedding dress and stared at the cake that Donald's servants made for this wedding.  
Trump stood next to him, smiling. "Today we are getting married" he said.  
Komaeda said "Wouldn't it be wiser if the cake was away from the front door? What if it burst open and the cake were to be destroyed-"  
At that moment, the front door was opened, getting cake on the intruders. It was....  
Hinata, Mario, Kimura, Tsumiki, and Kirigiri!  
"Little did you know.. I expected this!" Donald yelled triumphantly.  
Suddenly, Donald's servants came from every corner as Donald dragged away Komaeda.  
"I expected this" Kirigiri said and killed them all, but more servants came.  
Kimura said, "Tsumiki and I can take care of the servants, go save Komaeda from Donald!"  
"Y-YEAH!!11!!" Tusmiki yelled her battle cry.  
Mario said, "NO! I HAVE TO HELP YOU TAKE CARE OF THESE SERVANTS THERE ARE TWO MANY!!!!"  
Hinata nodded and ran down the hall towards where Donald carried Komaeda off to. Kirigiri followed Hinata.  
"So it's just you two..." Donald said.  
Donald suddenly began to fight.  
Kirigiri ran towards him but...  
Donald attempted to bring her back to irrelevance.  
"You weren't supposed to be relevant, bitch."  
Kirigiri held on to her relevance until she saw the familiar smile of Kizakura.  
Kizakura said, "Stay relevant. You did a great job so far."  
And then he sacrificed his last bit of relevance in the story to keep Kirigiri in it. Kizakura had then disappeared, being completely irrelevant.  
Hinata had then attacked Donald with Kirigiri and then...  
Donald got back up, but not before he was stabbed by a knife from behind, losing the battle immediately.  
His servants disappeared and everyone else ran over in confusion.  
"But... Who?" Everyone asked except Kirigiri because she already knew.  
It was.....  
TITO DICK DICKMAN BABY!!!  
"I can't believe I'm meeting my hero..." Kirigiri said, and got Tito Dick Dickman Baby's autograph.  
"I'm a big fan." Kirigiri repeated.  
"Hinata-Kun!!!!" Komaeda said and ran up to Hinata, hugging him.  
"Let's get this wedding started, am I right?" Phil said, because Tito Dick Dickman Baby brought them all along.  
***  
"You may now kiss." Tito Dick Dickman Baby said.  
And Hinata and Komaeda were married happily after ever   
Also Robbie Rotten and Shrek were there.  
"Somebody once told me it's the Nutshack and we are number one" Kirigiri said, finally ending this shitty story

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this  
> And why will there be more chapters in the future


End file.
